Los verdaderos anarquistas de Mushroom Kingdom
by Aldaris
Summary: Dos años después de que Mario derrotara a Smithy un grupo de terroristas conocidos como los "anarquistas negros" empieza a sembrar el miedo en Mushrom Kingdom a través de cruentos atentados. Para derrotarlos, el Canciller contratará mercenarios.


Los anarquistas de Mushroom Kingdoom

Hace unos tres días quise hacer algo que hace más de dos años que no hacía: revisar el archivo histórico de Mushroom Kingdoom que tengo en mi torre. Así, sin saber cómo o por qué permanecí, presa de un rapto de insaciable y ansiosa curiosidad intelectual, revisando el archivo histórico por unas nueve horas. No paré ni tan siquiera para comer o beber; pero, eso sí: la búsqueda valió la pena. En efecto, me encontré una crónica oficial sobre un suceso acaecido hace un par de años: el exterminio de los llamados "anarquistas negros" a manos de las tropas gobiernistas del Canciller; de aquel Canciller que fue presa de Mack durante la invasión de Smithy. Dicha rebelión ocurrió apenas dos años después de que Mario derrotara a Smithy y, más que un suceso puntual, fue todo un proceso que se manifestó en una serie de escaramuzas y pequeños atentados terroristas. Tengo no obstante que decirles que los rebeldes eran conocidos como "anarquistas negros" a causa de que, a diferencia de los anarquistas comunes, estos anarquistas no querían instaurar ningún modelo determinado de sociedad: simplemente pretendían destruir a la autoridad del momento y, cuando dicha autoridad fuese destruida, esperar a que una nueva autoridad surja para así destruirla. Destruir por destruir, acabar no con el Estado y sus instituciones en sí mismas sino con las manifestaciones (incluyendo a los sujetos concretos en ejercicio de los distintos poderes) que el Estado y sus instituciones pudiesen adquirir en el presente histórico. En otras palabras, podría decirse que estos anarquistas no querían cambiar el sistema social sino simplemente hacerle imposible la vida a la autoridad política, al Estado y sus diversos órganos y sujetos adscritos. Así, les decían "negros" como para significar de forma figurativa el nihilismo político de que adolecían dichos anarquistas en sus fines últimos. Finalmente, les diré que los anarquistas negros en realidad eran mercenarios que trabajaban para un grupo anónimo de seis millonarios. Por ende no era lo ideológico lo que los motivaba sino el dinero de esos seis locos, de esos seis excéntricos ideológicos que eran en realidad los verdaderos "anarquistas negros", los verdaderos creyentes de la ideología destructiva que en su accionar manifestaban esas sabandijas que, antes que 'guerrilleros', merecerían llamarse 'terroristas'.

Pasando ahora a los principales (contar todos tomaría montones de páginas) crímenes que los anarquistas negros cometieron antes de que el Estado lograra hacer algo relevante en torno al asunto, recuerdo que su primer y oscuro golpe fue lanzar, a través de una catapulta1 estratégicamente colocada en Forest Maze, una avalancha de 25 bob-ombs contra la casa del alcalde de Rose Town. Fue un verdadero desastre: el estruendo se oyó hasta Yo'ster Isle (al menos eso sigue afirmando Boshi), la casa del alcalde se hizo añicos y, cuando los hijos y la esposa del alcalde salieron corriendo de casa de su abuela a ver qué pasaba, se encontraron con que todo lo que quedaba del alcalde era un montón de pedazos de carne de champiñón revueltos en medio de trozos ensangrentados de madera y ladrillos…Eso realmente hizo encolerizar —y también atemorizar, aunque el Canciller nunca habrá de admitirlo pero lo sabemos por ciertos gestos que hiso cuando, tras el susodicho atentado, dio declaraciones en vivo en una cadena que pasaron todos los noticieros— al Canciller; el cual, inmediatamente, ordenó al SIP que iniciara una búsqueda urgente de los culpables del siniestro. No obstante, pasados dos meses de que se iniciaran las investigaciones, el SIP no había hallado nada significativo y, además de 12 funcionarios (de bajo rango, afortunadamente) políticos asesinados, los anarquistas negros saquearon (de madrugada) la reserva de oro de Moleville y decapitaron al hijo del alcalde de Seaside Town; y, si el alcalde de Seaside Town no se hubiera refugiado en el castillo del Canciller junto con los demás alcaldes (que junto a sus familias se refugiaron allí) de la isla, de seguro que habría sido asesinado también. Lástima que el hijo del alcalde de Seaside Town recién regresaba de viaje y no tuvo tiempo de enterarse de nada ya que, de haberse enterado de los anarquistas negros, de seguro habría corrido a refugiarse en el palacio del Canciller que, apenas se dio el primer atentado de los anarquistas negros, fue fuertemente custodiado por soldados del rey y por un grupo de 20 Lakitus mercenarios —dirigidos por un Lakitu bastante vanidoso que se autodenominaba el "Barón Rojo"— que constantemente hacían vigilancia aérea. Ahora bien, un mes después del asesinato del hijo del alcalde de Seaside Town ocurrió algo por lo cual maldije el día en que esos malparidos terroristas nacieron: intentaron saquear mi torre. Todo ocurrió de madrugada, a eso de las 3 aproximadamente y, si no fuera porque desde que empezó todo esto yo me tomé la molestia de contratar 20 mercenarios paratroopas (al mando del capitán Raynor, hermano del sargento Flutter) con rangos de Hp desde 400 hasta 750 (el HP de Raynor), seguramente esos terroristas habrían logrado salirse con las suyas. A Dios gracias el capitán Raynor, apenas los vio, me llamó a pedirme refuerzos pues en su opinión eran demasiados y muy fuertes —decía que eran unos 50 y que, según las estimaciones de un boo que tenemos de vigilante, el HP de los más débiles era de 500 y el del más fuerte de 1500—, razón por la cual Raynor decía que intentar atacarlos era demasiado peligroso pero que teníamos unos veinte minutos para prepararnos antes de que lleguen a la torre. Fue entonces que se me ocurrió pedirle ayuda al cretino de Bowser (que había recuperado su castillo de manos de Smithy en parte gracias a Mario) pero, tras intentarlo llamar por dos minutos, desistí a causa del poco tiempo que quedaba. Solo había una solución y esa solución consistía en los siguientes puntos: 1) colocaría todos mis blasters (un tipo de cañones con 120 de HP, ahora tengo unos 25) a la entrada de la torre, 2) le daría la orden a Raynor de que me envíe 10 paratrooopas para darle a cada uno una de mis 10 Ice Bomb: con dichas bombas, bombardearían a los anarquistas negros para que al llegar estén debilitados, 3) le daría una Sleepy Bomb (son carísimas, cada una vale 1 frog coin) a cada uno de mis 3 Snifits y 4) le daría a Valentina 15 Max Mushroom y repartiría entre ella y yo los Pick Me Up, y 5) finalmente, mientras yo me encargaría de los 4 puntos anteriores, uno de mis 3 Snifit se encargaría de llamar al Canciller para que me mande refuerzos ya que, aunque dichos refuerzos llegasen pasados los 18 minutos restantes, de todas formas podrían salvarme de la destrucción. Ocurrió sin embargo que todo fue peor de lo que me imaginaba pues, no bien los 10 paratroopas bombarderos descargaron sus Ice Bombs sobre aproximadamente la mitad de los invasores, una nube de 60 boos aparecieron (estaban en estado de invisibilidad) y liquidaron a los paratroopas. Entonces me puse a pensar que quizá enviaran boos para ingresar a la torre y, con esa idea en mente, rápidamente mandé a uno de los 2 magikoopas que tenía para que ejerza un hechizo de visibilización apenas percibiera la entrada de los boos (en caso de que entrasen con boos). Fue un verdadero escenario de destrucción: primero mis blasters liquidaron a los boos, luego los 45 (5 habían muerto en el bombardeo) anarquistas negros liquidaron a los blasters y a los spookum que tenía a la entrada y siguieron subiendo liquidando en el camino a muchos de mis chomps y de mis fieles jesters. Por suerte fueron liquidados pero las consecuencias fueron nefastas pues perdí a casi ¾ de mi guardia, me destruyeron varias ventanas, me arruinaron el suelo en algunos pisos y el capitán Raynor (que sobrevivió con su HP dejado en 250…), tras ver que solo le quedaron 5 paratroopas, dijo que renunciaría a menos que le consiga mejores ítems, le ayude a reclutar nuevos paratroopas y le pague a él y a su grupo cursos con el sensei Jinx. Yo, viendo la gravedad de la situación, no tuve más remedio que aceptar y, más allá de lo dicho, tuve que gastar casi el 40% de mis ahorros en reparar mi guardia y otras cuestiones más relacionadas con cuestiones de seguridad. Algo sin embargo hay que aclarar: los anarquistas negros no fueron liquidados aquel día en que 50 hammer brothers (un tipo de tortuga que lanza martillos) de casco y carapacho negro cayeron en mi torre: no. Durante cuatro meses pareció que era así pues no se habían dado atentados ni nada por el estilo; no obstante el SIP decía, a partir de informaciones extraídas de espías profesionales e informantes anónimos, que los anarquistas negros estaban juntando tropas para un gran ataque, mas desgraciadamente nadie tenía idea de dónde iba a ser ese ataque y lo único con que se contaba era con 15 (un número bastante elevado…) alternativas aproximadamente equiprobables…Sin embargo, así como por arte de magia, un buen día apareció en mi torre el jefe de los magikoopas —aquel que fue mentalmente controlado por Smithy y que, tras ser vencido por Mario, hizo aparecer un cofre de monedas infinitas— y, tras solicitar hablar conmigo en privado, me dijo que había renunciado a trabajar con Bowser porque Bowser estaba participando en la financiación de los anarquistas negros y, a pesar de que en un primer momento él había tolerado el asunto, desde que los anarquistas negros asesinaron a su hijo (tras enterarse de que fue uno de los informantes del SIP) ya la cosa se le hizo insoportable y tomó cartas en el asunto. Así, Ismael (el jefe de los magikoopas, o exjefe pues sus seguidores lo traicionaron cuando él abandonó a Bowser) me contó dónde realmente iba a ser el ataque y también en qué fecha y a qué hora sería dicho ataque y, como cosa aparte, me reveló que eso de crear cofres de monedas infinitas era un poder que solo podía realizar una vez en su vida, que lo había obtenido en un viaje del que no podía hablarme y que el cofre solo duraba un mes y por lo tanto hace años que había desaparecido. Y es que si no imagínense lo multimillonario que sería Bowser o el propio Ismael al cual, según sus propias palabras, no le interesaba el dinero y servía a Bowser por razones ideológicas. Siguiendo con nuestra historia, el sitio en el que Ismael me dijo que iba a ser el ataque era Marrymore. Ocurrió no obstante que, luego de que Ismael se marchara, el tiempo transcurrió y, para la fecha prevista, el ataque no fue en Marrymore sino en el palacio del Canciller…Año y medio después me enteré, en una conversación con Frogfucius, que el cabecilla principal de los anarquistas negros sabía que Ismael los estaba observando pero, en lugar de decírselo a sus seguidores, lo que hiso fue crear una reunión en la cual se decidía que Marrymore sería el lugar atacado mas, en secreto, él tenía en mente cambiar el lugar luego de que Ismael se convenza de que Marrymore sería el lugar atacado. Así, engañando a Ismael logro engañar también a mucha gente pues astutamente predijo que Ismael terminaría por chismear todo. De ese modo aconteció que, justamente una semana antes del supuesto ataque a Marrymore, el jefe de los anarquistas negros, aprovechándose de su autoridad, sin dar justificaciones ni nada dijo que tenía una nueva idea en mente, que deberían atacar el palacio del Canciller y que, sin importar cuánto hubieran oído sobre lo bien cuidado que estaba el palacio, confiaran en él y simplemente obedecieran sus órdenes…Y es que la estrategia era obvia pues, a través de dicho engaño, lo que el jefe de los anarquistas planeaba era hacer que el Canciller, debido al escaso número de sus tropas y de sus mercenarios contratados, se vea obligado a movilizar hacia Marrymore gran parte de las unidades que había empeñado en la seguridad del palacio. Lo que pasó ese día (el día en que atacaron el palacio del Canciller) fue realmente nefasto mas, en lugar de decírselos por mi cuenta, les pondré un mail de Croco (que encontré junto a la crónica de la cual antes hablé) y la crónica que encontré sobre aquel oscuro día en el cual, a pesar de la enorme devastación que hubo, se logró acabar con los anarquistas negros. Ya sé que no he mencionado para nada el mail pero es sustancial para entender lo que ocurrió aquel día (en el cual fue escrito el mail de Croco). Finalmente y aunque tampoco haya hablado de esto antes, les pondré el fragmento de una entrevista que así mismo hallé junto a la crónica y el mail. Veamos pues:

‹‹9: 30 a.m.

Me encuentro invisibilizado (soy un boo reportero) en el lugar de los hechos: hay varias casas en llamas, las tropas del Canciller (toads soldados) combaten desesperadamente en las calles, todos los civiles intentan escapar pero algunos perecen en el intento, hay cadáveres regados por todas partes y la alarma del palacio suena sin cesar.

Una ventana se ha roto por la parte de atrás del castillo: es el Canciller que, junto a ocho paratroopas con cascos y guantes con pinchos, ha escapado en una nube (como las que usan los lakitus). "¡Cobaaarde!", se le escucha gritar a alguien (un civil seguramente) escondido por la parte de atrás del castillo.

9: 45 a.m.

Las tropas del Canciller han sido derrotadas y los anarquistas negros han obligado a un chef de la población a hacer sopa de champiñón con los cuerpos de los soldados del Canciller.

9: 55 a.m.

Los anarquistas negros se han dividido en dos grupos: la minoría, conformada por tres tenientes y un capitán, se ha bebido la sopa hecha de cadáveres de toads y ha obligado al chef a probar la sopa; la mayoría, conformada por la tropa, sigue intentando abrir la puerta del palacio que, al parecer, ha sido reforzada por dentro con un mecanismo que al menos yo desconozco.

10: 10 a.m.

Acaba de llegar un shy guy vestido de gris con un saco en sus espaldas. Se acerca al capitán de los anarquistas negros, el capitán le da 10 frog coins (una cantidad exorbitante) y el shy guy le entrega el saco. Adentro hay unas bombas especiales, el capitán de los anarquistas negros las coloca en la puerta del palacio y les prende una mecha, todos se alejan, hay un estrépito enorme y, sorprendentemente, la puerta del palacio se hace añicos sin que otras partes del palacio (a no ser los vidrios de las ventanas) se dañen y los anarquistas negros entran.

Adentro del palacio no parece haber nadie, todas las puertas están abiertas y los trozos de las ventanas rotas yacen desmigajados en muchas partes del suelo. El capitán de los anarquistas negros ordena que inspeccionen el lugar y se lleven todo aquello que sea de valor.

Buscan con avidez, buscan y buscan pero no encuentran nada mas el capitán reparte insultos y les dice que sigan, que busquen bien y que en algún lado debe haber un pasadizo secreto o algún cofre u otro estuche escondido.

9: 25

Tras un proceso de búsqueda exhaustiva el capitán se ha dado cuenta de que o bien no hay nada o, si acaso hay algo, está tan bien escondido que jamás lo hallarán. Furioso, toma un celular y hace una llamada en la cual le ordena a un escuadrón llamado Enola Gay venir.

9: 35

Unos 40 paratroopas con sacos se acercan poco a poco. Los anarquistas negros están ya fuera del palacio e incluso se han escondido en las casas de los civiles (casi todos los civiles han huído) y yo he salido también en caso de que, tal como parece que ocurrirá, se dé algún desastre…

Los paratroopas han abierto sus sacos sobre el palacio del Canciller. Dentro de los sacos había bob-ombs. El estruendo es insoportable: los pedazos del palacio vuelan de un lado a otro y lo que queda parece una iglesia londinense aniquilada por los pájaros de hierro de la Luftwaffe.››

Mail de Croco (enviado, a las 9: 37 a.m., a un pc desconocido de una base secreta de las tropas del Canciller):

‹‹Señor Canciller, quien le habla es nada más y nada menos que Croco. Sé que tengo fama de ladrón (aunque ahora me dedico a vender ítems) mas necesito que usted confíe en mí. El punto es que sé dónde se encuentran los 6 cabecillas de los anarquistas negros. Todo lo que requiero es que usted deposite 1000 coins y 10 frog coins en mi cuenta bancaria durante los próximos 25 minutos. Si lo hace, le diré dónde están los cabecillas y, ya que se encuentran ahora en su base de comando, de una vez matará dos pájaros de un tiro y averiguará dónde es la base de comando de los cabecillas. Puede creerme o no: si yo lo engaño, habrá perdido mucho dinero y nada más; si yo no lo engaño, podrá liquidar a los anarquistas negros y salvar a su pueblo de futuros perjuicios y, así, incluso quizá salvar muchas vidas…Yo no lo engaño pero si así fuese sabe que podría vengarse con relativa facilidad. Juzgue con sabiduría, recuerde que "gobernar es elegir".››

Continuación de la crónica:

‹‹9: 47 a.m.

Los anarquistas deciden marcharse y yo los sigo.

Nos adentramos en Bandit's Way mas luego veo que ellos toman un desvío y, al seguirlos, llego hasta cerca de un claro y no avanzo más porque hay dos magikoopas (yo estoy a unos cincuenta metros de ellos) vigilando un tubo amarillo. Seguramente deben estar allí para detectar boos y otros entes con capacidad de volverse invisibles. En todo caso, no vale poner mi vida en riesgo así que decido quedarme y lo último que observo es que todos los anarquistas negros se introducen por el tubo.

9: 57 a.m.

Hace tres minutos me llamó el jefe de mi agencia y me dijo que la cosa se iba a poner movida en Kero Sewers. Por eso horita estoy en Kero Sewers aunque no veo ni oigo nada más, siguiendo las órdenes de mi jefe, he desplegado un sistema de grabadoras ocultas en los principales puntos. Me sentaré a esperar, esperaré todo el día si es necesario.

10: 35 a.m.

La grabadora4 está registrando un combate en lo que al parecer es una zona oculta de Kero Sewers localizada por debajo del suelo. Al parecer se trata de una batalla entre magikoopas y un grupo muy numeroso de boos. Finalmente ganan los boos. Luego se escucha un "Teniente, la combinación es 4564982", se oye abrirse una puerta y poco a poco dejo de escuchar lo que pasa pues los boos se alejan cada vez más hasta salirse del rango de escucha de mi grabadora4.››

Fragmento de una entrevista efectuada un año después de la caída de los anarquistas negros y realizada por el reportero Allen Panchana Macay (un boo de la agencia CCD) al mercenario lakitu _Augusto Rodríguez Ramos o también llamado "El Barón Rojo" (Nota: 'R' es abreviatura de 'reportero' y 'A.R.' abreviatura de 'Augusto Rodríguez'):_

_‹‹ __**R:**__ Dígame, señor Augusto, ¿cómo fue la captura de los cabecillas de los anarquistas negros? _

_**A.R.:**__ Verás. El punto es que aquel día Croco hizo un negocio con el Canciller y le dio la locación de los cabecillas. Y tan completa fue la información que nos dio que incluso sabíamos que los cabecillas contaban con 4 tubos de escape: el primero conducía a Rose Way, el segundo a Forest Maze, el tercero a Bean Valley y el cuarto a _Land's End. Según Croco lo más probable era que los cabecillas usaran el cuarto tubo así que yo y mis camaradas nos pertrechamos alrededor de la salida de Land´s End cosa que, apenas salieran, les diéramos una paliza a esos trolos terroristas.

**R:** ¿Y cómo fue esa "paliza"? ¿Podría darnos detalles?

**A.R.:** Mira, no recuerdo lo suficiente como para darte un detalle pormenorizado pero lo que si te puedo decir es lo siguiente:

Yo y cada uno de mis mercenarios sosteníamos una bob omb así que, apenas salieron, lo primerito que hicimos fue chamuscarles las melenas a esos pobres infelices. Hasta ahí todo fácil, todo papelito. Lo _heavy _ vino cuando vimos que los hijos de puta sobrevivieron como si les hubieran lanzado globos en Carnaval en lugar de bombas. Imagínate el HP que debían de haber tenido esos perros.

**R.:** Pero una preguntita, capitán: ¿a qué especie pertenecían los cabecillas?, ¿qué mismo eran?

**A.R.:** A pues, no me creerías si te digo que eran toads. Todos eran toads excepto el jefe. El jefe era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Ludwig von Koopa. Ja, y pensar que Mario pudo haberlo asesinado en vez de solo dejarlo en estado crítico. He ahí el resultado de aplicar la compasión con las serpientes…

**R.:** ¡¿Ludwig von Koopa? ¡¿Y cómo es que durante tanto tiempo se nos ha ocultado eso? ¿Por qué el gobierno no ha querido hasta ahora revelar la identidad del jefe de los cabecillas?

**A.R.:** Zapatero a su zapato, hermanito. Esa es información que he jurado no revelar. Todo lo que puedo decir es que fue en pro del orden social que recién ahora el gobierno me ha autorizado a revelar la identidad del jefe de los cabecillas. Y por cierto, ¿puedo proseguir con la historia?

**R.:** Pero claro.

A.R.: Bueno, como te iba diciendo esos tipos se quedaron como si nada luego de nuestro bombardeo. Por eso fue que tuvimos que entrar en batalla de turnos. Y eso si que fue un verdadero despliegue de poderes: ellos, entre otras cosas, tenían _recover_, tenían un poder llamado _black rain_ que te quitaba 100 y tenían la maldita llama de Ludwig que te quitaba 150. Nosotros en cambio lo mejor que teníamos era nuestro _medieval atack_ que quitaba 80 y mi _acid torment_ que quitaba desde 100 hasta 200 dependiendo de qué tan bien efectuara el poder. Si no hubiera sido por todos nuestros ítems y por un cinturón especial que sumado a mi HP natural me daba 1500 de HP, yo hubiese sido reducido a escombros de una ya que comenzaron atacándome todos a mí. Imagínate: Ludwig me lanza su llama, cuatro de los toads me tiran su lluvia y el otro toad me tira una bomba especial. Entre todo sumaron 1100. Luego de eso siguió un largo combate en el cual me tumbaron tres veces y si no hubiera sido por los Pick me Up no estaría aquí. Ahora, la cosa es que todo se puso negro cuando se nos empezaron a acabar los ítems. Fue ahí que aprovecharon y al primero que reventaron fue a mí. Entonces estuve inconsciente algunos minutos y, si no fuera por un suceso inesperado, el resto de mis mercenarios habrían caído también.

**R:** ¿Qué suceso inesperado?

**A.R.:** La aparición de Luigi y de Croco, la inusitada y aparentemente inverosímil aparición de Luigi y de Croco. Imagínate eso: así, como si nada, de pronto siento que alguien me revive, me volteo y encuentro al bigotón y al choro morado pariente de Barney. Entonces sí que la cosa se puso nublada para ellos pues luego de revivirme a mi revivieron a mis 10 mercenarios caídos y la fiesta empezó con las bombas de Croco y los saltos magistrales de Luigi sobre la cabeza de Ludwig y los toads. Y eso es todo, hombre, ya que finalmente, cuando solo quedaba Ludwig y sus toads habían caído, Croco le dio un buen zarpazo y Luigi lo acabó con un par de _fire balls_ en la cara.

**R.:** Tres preguntas, capitán: 1) ¿por qué nunca se supo que Luigi y Croco habían colaborado en la batalla? 2) ¿Por qué Luigi y Croco colaboraron en la batalla? Y 3) ¿Qué paso luego con Ludwig?

**A.R.:** A ver. Lo primero no te puedo decir porque es confidencial y Luigi y Croco han hecho bien en respetar la confidencialidad del asunto. En cuanto a lo segundo, lo que pasó fue que Ludwig no le quería pagar a Croco una deuda de más de 15000 coins y Croco, sabiendo que Luigi estaba en Seaside Town por turismo, fue y, aprovechándose de la predisposición de Luigi a colaborar en buenas causas, le informó de todo y hasta lo llevó al lugar con un día de anticipación. En otras palabras, Croco se vengó y usó a Luigi y Luigi quiso colaborar con Croco aunque sabía que ahí había venganza encerrada. Y en cuanto a lo tercero, pasó que llevamos a Ludwig a la cárcel y lo torturamos muchísimo hasta que nos dio toda la información que necesitábamos para destruir a los anarquistas negros. Luego atacamos a los bastardos que quedaban de la red y, como dicen los cuentos, "todos fueron felices". El único problema fue que Ludwig solo pudo permanecer dos años en prisión porque luego el desgraciado de Bowser hizo un operativo para liberarlo. De ahí todo fue perfecto y, aunque Ludwig escapó, al menos nos encargamos de torturarlo y desfinanciarlo lo suficiente como para que pague por sus crímenes.››

1 Se supo que fue a través de una catapulta gracias a las confesiones que, mediante numerosas torturas, el Servicio Policial de Investigaciones (SPI) obtuvo del jefe de los anarquistas negros luego de que dicho grupo fue aniquilado casi en su totalidad y los pocos sobrevivientes aceptaron dar información sobre el paradero de los seis cabecillas y otras cosas más.


End file.
